Time to get MAD
by Ayin15251
Summary: What happens when Penny is captured by Dr. Claw on her first solo mission? Will Talon find his Uncle's real motivation for capturing her?
1. The new turn

Here's my first Inspector Gadget fanfic. This is gonna be a Talon and Penny one, so yea. Now, enjoy.

* * *

So it was like any other morning. I got up, got ready and ate, then when to my Uncle's lair for another one of his stupid plans. What is it today? Turn the ocean purple and call it the MAD ocean. Lame. I want something exciting, something with flare and spells 'I'm with evil' on top of it. If we did something like kidnapping Penny, I would be in joy and would eat my shoe. But I doubt that would happen. I enter the lair command center where my Uncle Claw was.  
"Morning Uncle C."

"Talon! Get in here. I got a surprise for you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "What is it this time? Shark tank cleaning, or is it litter box day."

My Uncle slammed his claw against his desk. "No! I have a brilliant plan I think you would like."

I look at his suspiciously, "What is it? Turning the ocean purple and call it the Mad ocean ?"

He goes onto stroking MAD Cat's back. "No, but not a bad idea." He sits to think about it for a bit but goes on to his actual plan. "Anyways, my plan is to kidnap Inspector Gadgets niece. What was it? Peony?"

"Penny."

"Right, right. Well, the idea is to hold her for ransom in exchange for the Inspector Gadget 2.0 plans, along with Professor Von Slickstein's soup recipe. I really want that soup."

Talon looks at him surprised." Huh, I actually like your plan. But does this mean I have to eat my shoe?"

"What about your shoe?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Cause if you told yourself that you would eat your shoe, don't do it."

"Alright, Alright. I won't."

"Good, because the set up is at the shoe gummy factory. Just eat a shoe there."

Talon looks at his surprisingly caring Uncle. "Okay then. Well, I'll Just head out then. Later Uncle C."

*IG*

Claw taps his fingers against the keyboard. "Honestly how gullible is that kid anyways?"

MAD Cat looks up at him quizzically. "Meow?"

"Why would I kidnap Gadget's niece in the first place, if what I was wanting could be easily stolen by one of my MAD agents?"

MAD Cat just shrugs, "Meow."

"He's fifteen already and doesn't have a single girlfriend. Even I had a girlfriend at that age."

MAD Cat moves her paw around, waiting on 's response. "Meow?"

"And I was looking at his wrist camera to find any suitable candidates. She was the only one that fitted the description best. Plus, she can kick his butt when necessary."

"Meow meow."

*IG*

Well, today just got interesting. When I went to eat lunch in the HQ cafeteria Chief Quimby came with a mission for my uncle as usual, but this time it different.

Chief Quimby came in through the napkin dispenser with the mission ball and handed it to my uncle. "Gadget, here is your mission. MAD has infiltrated the king grape soda factory in France. Your mission is to stop MAD from stealing all of the grape sodas. This message will self-destruct."

"Don't worry Chief. MAD won't get their hands on the grape soda king." Then, as usual, he throws the mission ball in Chief Quimby's face. Which blows up. Sometimes I wonder how his insurance covers it.

He looks over at me and passes another mission ball at me. "As for you Penny, I have your first solo mission to give you." I press the button and the screen pops up. "First off, you are now promoted to junior fledged agent. This will now allow you to take on missions solo, and to be able to drive any level one to five HQ regulate vehicles. You will be licensed under the HQ missions act, but you can only drive during mission and training. Here is your new authorization code for your codex."

On the screen pops up a code that I enter into my codex. When I entered it, my outfit updated to a new look. My old sneakers turned into a pair of women's red and white Nikes. My jeans changed into a darker shade of blue and became more loose fitting around my legs. I got a new belt with the HQ logo on the front and two pouches on the side. My red gloves changed into black half bike gloves. Finally, my hoodie's sleeves shorten to my upper arm and I gained a pouch in the front. "Wow, this looks awesome on me."

Chief nods. "Good thing too. Now here's your mission." A new screen pops up. "MAD has infiltrated the shoe gummy factory in Brazil. Your mission is to stop MAD from doing whatever they are trying to achieve there. Since this is your first official mission, this message will not self-destruct. Also, you are able to keep this mission ball as a keepsake."

I put the mission ball in my pocket. "I won't let you down Chief." I then walked over to Brain. "Keep an eye on Uncle gadget for me. I don't want something to happen when I'm on my first mission."

Brain nods. "Woof."

Down in the garage, Professor Von Slickstein was waiting for me. "Ah, Penny. Just the girl I wanted the see. Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks, Professor."

He walks over to curtain. "As a gift for your promotion, I give you the all new HQ motorbike model." He pulls down the curtain, and behind it was a tricycle with a little motor on the side.

I could not help but stare. "Uh, thanks, Professor."

He looks at me in question. "What's the problem?" He looks over at the tricycle. "Opps. My bad. That's my old tricycle. Someone attached a motor onto it by mistake." He walks over to a different curtain. "This is your new motorbike." He pulls down the curtain. Behind it is a white motorbike with a red stripe.

I looked at it in awe. "This is awesome Professor. When will I be able to test it out?"

Professor Von Slickstein holds a remote in his hand. "Since you have the qualifications from previous training, you try it out right now." He presses a button and the garage door opens. "Just press the HQ icon at thirty kilometers or higher to go through the Gadget portal. Good luck on your first mission."

"Thanks, professor!" With that, I drove off to my first mission.

*IG*

In Brazil.

I can't believe my Uncle actually had the perfect set up and let me do it solo. I don't know what happened to my Uncle, but whatever it was I liked it. Inside the warehouse set up, there was a pressure platform that is only triggered when the right weight is applied. Which just so happens to be Penny's weight. Forty-seven kilograms I believe. Anyways. Hanging over the platform is a cyber-proof cage. If she tries anything, her codex will shut down until she's out of the cage. Honestly, this is perfect. All I need is Pretty Penny to come and show up.  
The sound of a motorbike came into the distance. Well, I think that this day just got better. Through the bay doors, Penny slips in on a new bike. Dang, that bike looks cool. But, mine is still cooler than hers. I guess.

She looks up at me on the catwalk. "Well, look at what the gutters coughed up."

She also has gotten better at comebacks. I impressed. "And what? Did HQ finally let the cat out of the bag?"

She points up at me from below. "You going down Talon, like the bad boy you are."

Now I just questioning the contents of the word bad boy. Well when I capture her, I can ask all the questions I want. "Then come and get me. If you're fast enough." I started running to my left towards the trap.

Penny starts running up towards the catwalk. "Not if you're so slow."

She looks around for a way up, but I knocked down all of the ladders. "What's the matter Pretty Penny? Little kitty cat can't get up?"

She runs towards a wall and jumps off it, then onto the catwalk. "Sometimes I just need something to pounce on."

I run towards the trap, then jumped up just before I ran over it. just to trick Penny. She jumps over where I just did, then landed right onto the platform. The trap then comes down on her. She throws herself against the walls of the cage. "You tricked me!"

I press a button on the wrist watch and the roof opens up. "Yea, that's kinda the point of capturing your rival." Overhead, the MAD jet hovers over us and lowers down metal cables. I latch the cables into the cage, securing Penny into place. "Now it's time to take a trip on AirMAD. Our destination, MAD castle. Enjoy the flight." We then were off the ground. The cables started to reel us into the jet's cargo bay. After a few minutes, we were inside the cargo bay. Now it's time to go back to home sweet home.

* * *

So how was it? Yes, no, maybe so?


	2. Plans in action

Thanks to everyone who review, followed and liked this fanfic. You guys are awesome. Now, go go gadget story.

* * *

The flight was a breeze. I can't believe that HQ doesn't suspect a thing about our real plans. The diversion at the King Grape Soda factory was a success. Now Gadget can't to a thing about it. Penny's safely trapped in a cage, so no worries about her suddenly getting out of there and jumping off the jet. In a few minutes, we will be at MAD Castle. Luckily, The MAD castle was located on an island in the Bermuda triangle, so that'll scramble both Penny's and HQ's signals. Good luck getting out of this one Penny.

*IG*

Arrg, I can't believe Talon. He actually had the guts to pull off such a stunt. Honestly, when I get the chance to contact HQ he'll be wishing that he never tried something like this. Unless if there are magnetic disturbances, then my codex can contact anyone, anywhere, anytime. It ain't like we're going to the Bermuda triangle, even if we were I'll find a way out of this mess. So game on Talon. You ain't gonna win this round.

*IG*

Finally, we're at the docking bay of the MAD castle. I land the MADjet on the landing pad and open the cargo bay doors. Hopping onto a forklift, I head inside and position the lift behind Penny's cage. Slowly I move forward and slide the forks under the platform. I lift the cage a foot into the air. I look over my shoulder and drove backward out of the cargo bay. I turn the vehicle around and head into the castle's hanger. Inside was multiple types of rays, air crafts, boats, cars, carrier trucks, weaponry, everything that a supervillain needs. Taking a few turns throughout the maze of contraptions, I drive out of the hanger and into a railway system. I then move beside an equipment railcars and lowered the cage onto it. I slowly backed up the forklift, letting the platform slide off. Turning around, I park the forklift in the hanger and head on back to the railcar. I lift the walls around the around the car into place. I climb up the ladder and got onto the platform. Closing the door behind me, I then lock it and attach latches to the cage. I grab a controller and started moving the car forwards towards our next destination.

Penny starts banging against the cage in frustration. "Where are we going Talon?"

I look over at her. "Just the innermost part of the MAD Castle, my Uncle's lair."

She bangs harder and harder against the glass. "You'll never get away with this."

"Now that's just rich because I already have gotten away with it."

*IG*

When I get my hands on Talon he'll be in a world of pain! Honestly, he's the biggest moron I've ever met. Also the cutest one... But that's not the point here! He's the one who captured me and brought to the MAD Castle in the first place. Yes, he brought me to the place where all of their villenous activity takes place. Yep, the very place where the head Honcho and where every single plan of his lays. That's right, the base of all evil... Wait. The place where all their plans are... And where their place of operation is... Boy, I'm dense. Why didn't I think about that earlier? I could escape with their plans, along with their location. With the information, HQ and I could shut down MAD for good and end all of their evil plans. All I need is to get to their base of operation, steal the plans, find the wired connection point, and contact HQ. It's genius. All I need to do is wait long enough to have them let their guard down and know my way around the map. This is going to be a piece of cake.

*IG*

"What's taking Talon so long MAD Cat?"

He shrugs "Meow."

The lair doors open, revealing Talon pushing a cart inside.

I bang my claw against the armrest. "Talon! What took you so long?"

"Sorry Uncle C. The jet nearly got spotted by HQ patrol. Either we need to make a move, or get a bigger net."

"I'll think about it! Now get over here!"

"Yes, Uncle C." Talon walks over to me and starts typing on the computer. "What's the status on Gadget?"

"That's not important right now!"

Talon looks at me oddly."Are you okay Uncle C? You seem less... Strenuous than usual."

"If we want to carry out our plans, then we need the girl! Without her we would not get our chance to get Gadget. Got it?"

"Alright Uncle C. But what do we do about her? Where do we even put her?" He points towards the cage.

"Why simple, put the cage in your room."

"Yea, my room..." Talon thinks for a moment. "My room! Uncle C, why not put her somewhere like a cell, or in the net even. Just anywhere but my room! Please!" Talon gets down on his knees. "I really don't want her to see what I'm up to in there."

I think for a moment about what he's talking about, then I remembered. "You don't want her to see you new university application? But, it's just for..."

"Uncle C, don't say it. I don't want her to know my backup plan."

I slam my claw against the armrest. "Well, it's a stupid backup plan! You can achieve more with working for MAD! Honestly, moving out when you're eighteen? That's a stupid plan."

"Well, I'm not in the mood to get arrested. Besides, I'm only here because you're my only guardian that eligible to keep care of me." He looks over at the cage once again. "Please Uncle C, anywhere but my room."

I tap my fingers against the armrest. "Well, our cells are out of order, and the net is already filled up. Besides, your room is the second most secure room in the castle. Now, get moving!"

"Yes, Uncle C." Then Talon leaves the room.

I start petting MAD Cat. "All is going to plan, MAD Cat."

"Meow"


	3. The bet

Sorry if I took so long people! I just finished me a week of finals, so that's why I didn't update recently. Now it's two months of summer and writing for me. Also, thanks to everyone who made this my second most popular fanfic(If I haven't said that already)! So now, enjoy! Go go gadget story!

*IG*

I can't believe my Uncle. Having a girl in my room, specifically, Penny to top it all off. I knew this day was all good to be true. My uncle finally lost it, and this is just the start. Next, he'll start having hallucinations all the time, then he'll go to a hospital because of a heart attack or something. Finally, he'll go to that evil lair in the sky. As for me, I'll be shipped to some orphanage and be disowned for life. That's it, my life is over, for good. But at least I can try to talk with Penny about stuff before I, too, lose my sanity. This is where my life is gonna end. Pushing the cage that the girl I like is in, towards my room. In my room, she finds out my secret, and that will be where my sanity will be lost. I hate my life.

*IG*

I sit against one of the walls of my cage and look over at Talon. He seems stressed. Is it because he has to put me into his room? Or is it because of something else. For now, I decided to play it coy. Roll with the ball to see where it lands. I may be alone, but I'll prevail in the end. I just hope I can keep my sanity. I never been to a boy's room before, so I don't know what's in one. I just hope it ain't some creepy chamber.

*IG*

"Well, here goes nothing." I open the door to my room and push the cage inside. Looking over at Penny, I notice that she was looking around my room out of curiosity.

She looks over at me. "I didn't imagine that your room was like this. I thought it was going to be all dirty and gross, or else creepy."

I was kind of surprised at how she reacted about my room. Then again, I bet she never saw a boy's room before. My room isn't like other people's rooms. First off, it's way bigger. Second, The room was painted a nice gray, unlike the purple themed castle. Third, I had the room specifically designed for all of my personal need. So things like my computer, a closed off lab section (mostly used just for fun experiments), a small kitchen area with a stove and everything (I hate eating with my Uncle and MAD Cat), a California king sized bed in the corner, and a large flat screen T.V. Connected to the T.V. is a Wii U, Xbox 360, blue ray D.V.D. machine, satellite, and a sweet stereo system. (I'm actually planning to buy a VR headset to add to my collection.) So, yeah. My room is different from other people's rooms.

I, once again, look over at Penny. "So, what do you think?"

She looked over at me. "It's... Impressive. But why do you so much stuff in here that you could use somewhere else in the castle?"

I just shrugged. "When you get to know the place, you don't really want to be around it. So, the best I could do is take this large, useless, room and fix it all up." Useless as I was to this place.

Penny looks at me concerned. "But, what about your uncle? Don't you guys have family dinners, or movie nights together?"

"Eh... My Uncle doesn't like the same stuff as I do, so movie night is out. As for dinners, if we do have them, then I'm the one catering and I don't get any food for that. Plus I have to pay for food even though I don't eat any of it. So, I just cook and eat in my room."

Penny looks at me surprised. "That makes sense. But doesn't your uncle hate your cooking?"

"Yes, but my Uncle is overly picky about everything I am good at making. So when I make something he likes, I just ruin it for him. It's the only payback I could get without getting punished for it. But in all truth, I'm a good cook."

*IG*

I was a bit surprised. From the rumors I heard, Talon was seen as a bad cook. But, I still want him to prove it. Good thing I have the perfect plan. "I would believe that you would do that to your Uncle, but are you really that good of a cook?" Now I caught his interest.

"What? Can't believe that I can't cook a good dish or something?" Talon asked.

Now to start reeling in the line. "Well, what I mean is that I doubt you can do something from scratch. Heck, I bet that you only use packaged stuff to make your food. " And that's where I win the point.

"Well, I bet that I can make something great from scratch."

Now here comes the jackpot. "Okay then, I'll bet. If I win, I get to see your little secret."

*IG*

Ohh, so that's where Penny's going. "Alright then, if I win then you have to confess that you like me. But I'll be merciful and let you decide how to do that."

"Deal"

We high five each other through the cyber glass of the cage since we couldn't shake hands. I immediately got to work and start making a pizza. I grab a set of measuring spoons, one measuring cup, two mixing bowls, a wooden spoon, and a pizza plate. I set the items on the marble counter and went to grab the yeast. I grab my teaspoon and scooped out five spoons of yeast. I run to the sink with one of the measuring cups and poured in one cup of warm water and poured it in with the yeast. I grabbed the sugar and added a teaspoon of it. I wait a few minutes before I grabbed the flour. I put in two cups of flour into the bowl and start mixing together the contents. After it was well mixed, I added in one more cup and started to mix it together again. I grab the second bowl and oiled the insides. I grabbed the glob of dough and put it into the bowl. While I waited for the crust to rise more, I put the other bowl into the sink to rinse later. I grabbed a package of baby tomatoes from the fridge and washed them in a strainer over the sink. I shake the strainer to remove the excess water from the tomatoes. I walked over to the blender and put the tomatoes in. Along with a teaspoon of oregano, two teaspoons of basil, and a pinch of cayenne pepper for heat. I put the lid on and started to blend together the ingredients. Shortly after, I turned off the blender and unplugged it. I went to the fridge again and grabbed some mushrooms, leftover grilled chicken and pineapple skewers and some shredded cheese. I wash off the mushrooms and cut them up on a chopping board. After cutting up the mushrooms, I went to the dough and started kneading it on a floured surface for a few minutes and turned on the stove. I took the pan and greased it up. After I rolled out the dough and put it in the pan. I then grab the sauce and put some on the crust. Taking the leftover sauce, I poured it all into a jar and saved it for later. Finally, I spread the toppings over the pizza and placed it into the oven.

*IG*

Twenty minutes later.

Talon walked in with two plates of pizza and set them on the glass coffee table in front of the t.v. "Be back in a flash." He ran off back into the kitchen and came back with two cans of cream soda. He puts them down onto the table. "Just give me a minute." He turns to the door and walks over to it to make sure it was fully locked.

I laughed at that. "Do you really think I would try to escape? Especially when I about to win the bet."

"No, I don't think that you're going to escape, and I'm going to win the bet."

I snorted at that. "Yeah right. But seriously, why the door?"

Talon sighed. "Because I don't want my Uncle charging in over something completely stupid. I can never get a break unless if I lock the door."

I slowly started to nod. "I can see that happening." I looked down at the pizza and grabbed it. "Back to business. Time to see you lose Talon!" I took a bite of the pizza. It was delicious! I can't believe Talon was telling the truth. I might have to lie my way out of this one.

"So, how is it?", asked Talon.

"I, uh... Had tasted better ones than this.", I'd lied.

*IG*

Penny is so lying. I seen her expression, she liked it. Never doubt my cooking skills. "Then tell me, Penny." I moved closer to her. "Why are you lying about it?" That got her.

She looked around flustered. "What? I would not lie about someone cooking!" She starts to calm down. "Alright, fine, I lied. You win."

I stood up and started to do a victory dance. "Ha, ha! I beat ya. Take that!"

Penny groaned. "Alright fine, you win. This is going to be a long night." Her expression started to change. "Uh, speaking of night. Where am I going to sleep?"

I stopped dancing. "Uh... One moment." I ran over to the phone and dialed up Uncle C.

"Talon! What are you calling me for?!"

"Hey, um. Uncle C, just one question. Where is Penny going to sleep?"

"Where else? On your bed dim wit!"

"My bed! Uncle C you can't be serious! She's a girl, I'm a guy. There a bit of a difference if you know what I mean!"

"You have a California king sized bed. You could fit at least three people! So stop complaining! Dr. Claw out!" The phone hung up on Talon.

Talon puts the phone back in the charger. "I'm doomed!"


	4. A Talon unraveled

Here's chapter 4! By the way, here're some replies to the comments given to me.

June: Thank you! I'm glad you like the story. I'm very passionate about this fanfic, so I'm glad you are enjoying it.

Abigail: You guessed it! #TalennyForever.

StarcoForAllEnternity: Yes, I will keep writing this and finish it. Talon and Penny are one of my utmost favorite pairings. I would be crazy not to finish this story. It's going to be about ten to seventeen chapters long, give or take. Also, I'm glad that I do keep to the proper characters. Thanks for the feedback ;)

As for the rest of you, thank you! And I will update more! (Thanks, summer vacation!) Now, time for the story! Enjoy! Go go gadget story.

*IG*

Is my uncle actually serious?! In all the places to have Penny sleep in this giant room, he actually wants her to share a bed with me? That's it! It's official! My uncle lost it. I'm doomed for eternity. Why did I have to make that bet at this time? Why? Now she's going to be creeped out for life about me and it's all my Uncle's fault. My life is officially over from this point on. Just kill me already, please.

*IG*

Did I hear that right? Please tell me that the phone call was just a huge misunderstanding. Or is Talonâ€™s Uncle mentally insane? If it is insanity, then I pity Talon, and that's the understatement of the year. I just hope Talon isn't doomed for life. The only thing I can do is not be creeped out for life every time I see Talon.

*IG*

Okay, so I need a plan of action. How about telling Penny why she was kidnapped in the first place. Then to prove things, I'll tell her my biggest secret. I just hope that it goes well. It's now or never. "Um, Penny. We need to talk. It's about why you were actually kidnapped in the first place." I walk over to the couch. "Can I sit here?"

She nods, "Go ahead."

I sit on the couch right beside her. "So, where do I start?"

"How about at the beginning where the idea came from."

"Right, okay. So, this morning when I was getting my mission from my Uncle, he had a plan that was different from all his other ones."

"Different how?"

"Well... First off, it was actually a smart plan. My Uncle comes up with the most stupid ideas, but today he actually had one that was useful." I pressed some buttons on my codex and pulled up the plans. "We were wanting to capture you and hold you for ransom, in exchange for the Gadget 2.0. plans. Also for the Professor's soup recipe."

Penny reads my codex and looks at me. "What else tipped you off?"

"Well, my Uncle was actually nice to me for once. That morning I told myself that if Uncle C came up with an actually good plan, I'd eat my shoe."

"Did you eat your shoe?"

"No, actually. He told me to eat a shoe at the shoe gummy factory instead. Usually, my Uncle is never concerned with my own well-being."

Penny looks at me concerned. "Then why not leave?"

Sighing, I get up from the couch and walk towards my desk. "It's probably best if I show you why." I unlock a drawer and pull out three files. I walk back to the couch and lay the folders on the coffee table. I grab the red folder and show it to Penny. "This is the folder on my parents' death. They were driving back home from work. Despite my Grandma's protests, they decided to stay out of the family business and have an honest living. My Dad ran a technology store alongside my Mother. Hence the reason why I am advanced with technology." I pulled out a picture from my pocket and shown it to Penny. "The ones that caused the crash were some thieves in a speed chase robbery. If I remember correctly, Gadget was the one on the case. This was before he officially became known as Inspector Gadget. The case was called..."

"The Rutherford case."

I looked at Penny surprised. "How did you know?"

"This was the case that caused my Uncle to need cyber electronic surgery to save his life. It was because of this case that he had to become known as Inspector Gadget."

I grabbed a blue folder and shown it to Penny. "In the aftermath of the accident, I had to be put into an orphanage. I wasn't treated like the other children because of my family history. I worked dawn to dusk with my efforts fruitless. The adults would take one look at me and turn me down. Adoption for me was next to impossible. When I turned fifteen, I snuck into the registration office and checked my family profile. The only one who was available to keep care of my was Uncle Claw, but he was frozen in the iceberg at the time. So, I forged his signature and broke him out of the iceberg."

Penny looked through the papers. "Then why did you break into HQ that one time?"

"It was to prove my 'loyalty' to my Uncle, and to make sure that he would not put me back in the orphanage." I grabbed the brown folder and handed it to her. "My big secret is that I'm applying and going through law school. I want to be able to leave this place when I'm of age and leave the family business like my parents did. I want to change the law so that kids like me don't have to go through the same thing I did when I was in the orphanage. Also, I don't want to go down with the ship when my family finally gets arrested." I grab the folders from Penny and put them back down on the table. "You understand why I wanted to keep this a secret now?"

Penny looks at me and nods. "Yeah. But why not join HQ. You could do the same thing and much more. Besides, I don't think an office is your style."

I sighed and looked at Penny. "As much as I would love to join HQ, I can't because of me betraying them and my family history. Law was the only answer I could find and that road's already hard enough."

*IG*

This isn't right. Talon shouldn't be treated this way because of how his family was. But, that doesn't justify his actions against the law. I guess now I have to ask more questions for the answers I seek. "Why do you follow through with your missions then? If you want to work with the law, then why do you try to complete your Uncle's bidding. Also, you seem to enjoy being 'evil'."

Talon takes a breath in. "I follow through to put up a facade. If I don't do my Uncle's bidding I could get kicked out off here. With the whole 'evil' thing, it's for me to both vent out my emotions and helps with the facade." He smiles at me. "Plus, I know that you'll always beat me at the game in the end."

One last question slides into my mind. "How do I know that I'm not part of your facade."

*IG*

That one question hangs between us. I guess I have no other choice but to show my true colors. I gently grip Penny's chin. "Is this part of a facade?" I lean in and kiss her, showing all my true colors to her.

*IG*

I was fangirling while writing the end. ;)


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

First of, sorry, but this is not an update for the story. I know it's been a month since I posted, but I should explain why.

Around the time I published my last chapter, I was doing some volunteering for our local event week in my community. Hence the reason why I didn't post within the first week.

The second week, I was having some bad headaches, so I had to stay of the computer for a bit to help my head. And I didn't want to write when having a headache, because I'm picky like that. (lol)

Then up till now, I've been nervous about back to school. The reason for it is because of the new high school system I'm going through. Because I'm going into high school, I got new teachers for nearly every subject, so I don't know where expectations are for that. Another reason is that I don't know who is going to be in my classes. So, I'm also nervous about how the class is gonna be. Last year was a horror show with my class. I can't be blamed for that!

Finally, the most important detail, is that I doing a Gravity Falls colab with a friend of mine. So when I do start updating again, it maybe a little slower because of the colab.

 **I Will BE Updating after I get back to School. So it will be a week.**

Now there is one bright side to this...

I'm already writing two sequals for this, so this story ain't ending on my watch any time soon.

 _ **LOL**_


End file.
